edward's safety record goes down the drain
by Bubblesswimmer
Summary: one shot- edward and Bella have a slight disagreement. When It's over Bella tries to cheer Edward up. Set after Breaking dawn. Then Jasper gets high off of emotions. after that, Rosalie enters a beauty contest with unexpected results.More after that!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1; "The Fight"

Edward and I were fighting. For months Edward and I were planning to take Renesmee to see Charlie, but the day turned out to be sunny.

"Charlie can handle it," I argued.

"Do you want to take that risk?" Countered Edward.

"If anything this should keep him safer! He's less likely to guess after this. He thinks the sun hurts vampires," I tried. Edward just thought for a moment, and I thought I had him, but then Renesmee and Jake jumped the river.

"Mabey we should take a drive," I suggested. I didn't want Renesmee somehow thinking this was her fault.

"Good idea."

Edward and I ran to the garage and Edward opened the door of the aston marton.

"I need to drive it." he said at my questioning look. "forget blending in."

Chapter two; "Cheering up Edward can prove fatal to a car."

We were speeding down the highway in silence, the forest zipping by, when I started in.

"You should have more faith in Charlie."  
"It's not that I don't Bella! Please don't think that. I just don't want him to have a heart attack! He's not the only person's well being that I'm looking after. I have you to worry about to."

I was a little annoyed at that.

"You can't protect me forever. Charlie has to die some time."

"I know, but I don't want it to be soon." Maybe I'm trying too hard. Maybe you don't need me protecting you anymore." He was more speaking to himself, but his words upset me.

"I'll always need you. I just get to be superman as well as lois lane." He looked at me and smiled, but as usually happened when he was upset, it didn't touch his eyes.

"Maybe Charlie can handle this. I'm sorry I should trust your judgment more." He apologized.

"Don't apologize. You can't help it," He looked at me and I decided I was going to change that look in his eyes. I was going to cheer him up. And I was going to do it right now. I grabbed the collar of Edward's shirt and pulled his face to mine. His eyes went wide with excitement, and then his hands slipped on the wheel. Then I noticed that the car wasn't on the road anymore.

Chapter three; "what have I done?"

I looked over and Bella was gone. Where was she?!

"Bella! Bella, where are you?!" I heard a rustle outside the car.

"I'm out here!"

"Are you okay?" I exclaimed. What a stupid question; Of course she was okay. Only a vampire or a werewolf could hurt her now.

"I'm fine. I'm indestructable now, remember?"

"I know. Old habits die hard." Yet I had forgotten. How had I forgotten? I never forgot anything! Well it was also true that I was always right, before I had met her. And yet, though she had done that to me, I was in debt to her for all that she had done for me.

"I'll be out in a minute. I'm probably going to have to hurt the car some more to get out though." With that I tried to open the door on the off chance it wasn't as bad as I thought, but it was stuck, so I swiveled in my seat and kicked with both feet. The door was flung across the road. Then she was there, looking me over, checking for inuries as needlessly as my question had been.

Bella POV

I saw the car door go flying across the street, then ran to meet Edward. He was about to get out when he looked up and saw me. He paused as I looked for any injury, though I knew there wouldn't be any. Then I moved out of his way so he could get out of the wrecked car. He turned around, took one look at the wrecked car and balked.

"Oh great, there goes my perfect safety record." He joked, but I only found it slightly amusing.

"I'm sorry about your car," I apologized.

"Don't apologize Bella, It wasn't your hand that slipped." I hated it when he took total responsibility and beat himself up like that.

"Now what do we do?" I said gesturing toward the wreck. It came out a little harsh, and I saw that it hurt him. Not that he would admit it.

"I'm sorry, don't be sad."

"Don't apologize. I'm thinking of when we get home. Emmett's gonna have a field day, and Rosalie's gonna chew me out. We don't have to call anyone, Alice will have seen us by now."

Chapter four; "I love Alice."

"Don't say a word Alice." Edward growled as we slid into the back seat.

"I won't, but Rosalie will. She just put a lot of work into that."

"I know."

"I still don't see how you did it. Alice tried to explain but . . . . " Jasper said from the front seat.

"I distracted him" I wispered.

"Really? Like completely? Alice only does that to me when. . . oh. I guess I understand."

"She took me by surprise. It was unexpected, like most things she does." Edward laughed a little, and I could tell his spirits had lifted. Alice and Jasper have that kind of effect.

"I didn't want you to be sad anymore, I was trying to cheer you up." I was slightly embarrassed. If I could have blushed I would have.

"Oh, I know. It just worked a little too well." I would have been redder than a tomato.

"Oh, Charlie called, wondering where you were," It was later than I had thought. "Alice said that you were going anyway, so Jake took Renesmee and headed over."

"That's great. Now we don't have to go home." They all started laughing at my tone.

Chapter five; "Charlie learns one more thing about me he doesn't want to know."

It didn't take long to get there, being that Alice drives like Edward does, or usually does, taking into account today's events. When we got there, Charlie was in the driveway. We pulled up next to him and rolled down the windows so he could see me.

"Hey kid, how ya' been?"

"Not bad dad, you?"

"Good. Sue's been cooking for me."

"That's nice."

"I'm sorry, but Jake told me you were going to show me something that I had to be prepared for, I was wondering if you could explain."

"Are you sure you want to know dad, it only happens in the sun, so we can come back, you don't have to know."

"I want to know, plus you should come inside. So I guess I'm ready." I looked at Edward. He nodded.

"Go ahead, I'll be right behind you." With a strange sense of de ja vu, since this was so much like when I had found out about Edward, I stepped out of the car and into the sun.

Chapter six; "Charlie is one strong man."

Charlie took it well, though he gasped at first.

"Wow Bells, what did they do?" I wasn't prepared for that question, but just then everyone else got out and he looked around quizzically.

"It's a long story Charlie, and you're on a need to know basis."

"I know I said that but, . . . . Never mind. I don't think I want to know."

"Trust me, it's better this way dad." He sighed. Just then, Renesmee came running out of the house.

"MOM!"

"Hey, sweetie, having fun?"

"Yeah, Grampa's always lot's of fun, but Jake went and fell asleep. I'll have to show him a lot later." I was amused by her claim of Jake. She wasn't his, He was Hers.

"He does fall asleep a lot doesn't he? Come on, let's go inside."

Charlie had kept a lot of my old toys much to my surprise, and had given them to Renesmee to play with. Even though the toys were indestructible to human kids, I reminded her to be careful with them. We just watched her the whole afternoon, and Jake played tea party with her when he woke up. That was amusing. He told me he only did it to make it up to her for falling asleep on her, but I knew better. He's wrapped round her little fingers. When I finally noticed that it was getting late, I sighed. Edward looked at me knowingly.

"I know what you mean. I don't ever want to go home to Rosalie."

"She would only come here, and then we would have to explain to Charlie."

Alice started to laugh quietly, so it couldn't be heard by the others in the living room.

"What?' I asked.

"Nothing. Rosalie is just so hilarious when she's angry."

"I'll get you later." Edward promised.

I sighed.

Chapter seven; "Rosalie's wrath."

I braced myself for the wave of fury that I knew would be emanating from the figure in the garage. Edward had assured me that it would all be directed at him, since it was his car. I still wasn't going to let him face her alone. Jake went inside with Renesmee. Rosalie turned on Edward as soon as he walked through the door.

"HOW DARE YOU WRECK MY MASTERPIECE!!!!"

"Calm down, Rose," I heard Emmett chuckle.  
"Fine. But I'm not fixing it. He'll have to get a new one."

"I Know. I doubt even you could fix it Rose." He was baiting her. He wouldn't have to buy a new car after all.

"You doubt my skills?"

"No of course not Rose! But that car was totaled.

"I'll fix it Edward!! I'll show you!!" With that she stormed off. I just shook my head.

"What?"

"You're Impossible." He just gave me a crooked smile that would have stopped my heart if he hadn't done that already.

Chapter eight; "I'm a little more violent than I used to be."

The next week was pure hell. There were endless jokes at our expense. Nobody had been worried about us. Obviously, they didn't need to be. I was starting to be get fed up with it, so when we were outside and Emmett made a comment, I hauled out and hit him. I don't know why I did, I'm usually not so violent. Edward just laughed. Emmett looked stunned and we all started laughing. He joined us, though all jokes pretty much stopped. Rosalie was missing for weeks, but when she came out, the Aston Marton was better than before it was wrecked. Things pretty much returned to normal accept that Emmett never makes jokes at my expense within my reach.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper POV

Chapter 1 "Don't give me that look, Alice...."

There was a concert going on just out side of Forks. Some band that even Edward hadn't heard of, was going to try to increase their fan-base and had decided that this little town in the middle of no-where, where practically nobody lived, was a good place to start. When Edward had seen the posters, he had to go hear this band and decide if they were any good. He had convinced Bella, who had convinced Alice and Esme to go, and suddenly it was a family affair.

"It'll be fun!" Alice cooed in her perpetually excited voice.

"Only for you. Think of the emotions I'll have to endure. And I don't have my control down yet. So many people, in a dark place, with accelerated heart rates. Not a good idea." And to tell you the truth, my mouth was watering at the thought.

"Oh calm down. Don't you trust me to keep you together?" She jibed. I hated that question.

"I trust _you_; it's me I don't trust."

"Don't worry. Edward can keep tabs on you and I don't see anything happening, so relax." she cooed, and my will evaporated at the look she shot me.

Chapter 2 "Wow that's a lot of emotion."

We drove up and I was hit by a wave of emotion.

"Why can't we just listen from here?" I whispered.

"Because we'll look weird to the humans. We need to keep a low profile. We are undercover, remember?" Edward retorted. He was itching to go out and get a good look at the band, this sort of thing he loved doing.

"So why did I have to come again?" I asked Alice.

"I know there's a lot of emotion, so much you can't block it out, but you've done this before, in cities, even in school. This is just a bigger scale. Plus, it will help you adjust." Alice can always pump me up.

"What, we're secret agents now? Undercover, sheesh." Emmett snorted at my joke.

"What else am I supposed to call it?" Edward said, trying to protect his dignity.

"All right, agents, reconnaissance. Spread out." Emmett joked, making the girls laugh. Edward just scowled.

Chapter 3 " Getting high"

I could feel Alice come up behind me in the crowd, and when I say feel, I mean I could feel her emotions, which were alien compared to the rest of the crowd.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you, and I can't get a decent vision of you, you're so erratic. Ugh!" she steamed.

"I'm not really sure. I think I blacked out a couple of times, I don't remember much."

"And you don't look so good. A little stoned actually. Wow! I think you're high!" she had an amused smile on her lips.

"Really?" I was slightly confused." How?"

"Think about it. you're actually high on the people's emotions!" She started laughing at the thought.

"Ugh. Let's go to the car. I need a break." I requested.

"Sure, you need a little fresh emotional air." I just scowled at her.

Chapter 4, "The fight."

We were back in the crowd again, in full view of the rest of my family. As a precaution, Alice had requested so that I didn't get away again. Carlisle and Esme were dancing a waltz that didn't fit the music. All the others were dancing with the music, the nearer people in the crowd, especially the guys, had stopped to watch, though the girls just looked pissed at the attention we were getting. The guys in the Cullen family were no exception, though they were the lucky guys dancing with the girls.

Suddenly a fight broke out in another part of the crowd, and all the emotions of the crowd changed. I got caught up in the change, and suddenly lunged to join the fighting.

"No!!" Edward yelled as he pounced to intercept me. We collided in midair and he dragged me to the ground. Instinctively, I snapped at Edward's neck, going for the throat. I realized with a sense of de ja vu, that this is not the first time I had gotten out of control. I twisted and broke away from Edward, and ran away from the mob, not caring if I was followed, or even knowing where I was going.

Bella POV

As Jasper ran away, I decided he needed me to talk to him.

"I'm going after him." I announced.

"Let Alice go, stay with me." Edward almost pleaded.

"He probably won't let her get near him. He sees himself as a monster. He's hating himself, and right now I'm strong enough that he can't hurt me before he realizes who it is. I also have good control of my emotions. What's worse, is that he's probably thinking of the last time this happened. He needs me."

"She's right Edward. He wouldn't let me near him if I tried. You remember how hard it was last time."

"Fine. Just be careful."

"This is Jasper. I won't have to be that careful, he just needs someone to understand." With that I disappeared the same way Jasper had.

Chapter 5 "Unexpected advice." Jasper POV

When I finally stopped running, I was a few miles from the concert grounds. Suddenly I heard someone approaching from behind me and whirled around to confront them before I had time to think. Bella didn't even flinch when I growled savagely at her, when many have quailed at this response through the ages. All the vampires I have vanquished had faced this sound with fear in their eyes and in their still hearts, yet she stood there unmoving, before I could process her face and cut my challenge short.

"Why are you here?" I growled at her, wishing that I could just be alone with my depressing thoughts.

"To talk some sense into you, of course, and to make sure you don't make any stupid choices, like running away. Esme would throw a fit. And Alice. Alice would hunt you down and rip your head off, then put it back on just to chew you out again, so I hope that wasn't your plan. Other than that, I'm here just to listen, because believe it or not, talking actually helps." She was right of course; I couldn't leave.

"Well there goes that plan, not that I was seriously considering it anyway." I sank down on a log. She sat next to me.

"Well that's a start."

"I've been so stupid." I muttered.

"No, you just have battle instincts that take over at the worst times." She was trying to help.

"I shouldn't have gone to that concert."

"Says who? That could have happened to..... well not anyone, but it wasn't your fault."

"That doesn't make any sense Bella."

"The point I'm trying to make is that accidents happen, and we're defined by how we handle them. A lot of people wouldn't have run away, most people would have killed Edward." That didn't sit well with her, "Or tried to anyway."

"True, but I did at one point too, remember?"

"What?" I had perfect recall, but the emotion high was messing with it.  
"Remember my first hunt, and I caught the human scent? Edward started trailing me and I turned on him." She told the story with a note of shame in her voice.

"I remember that. Still, this isn't the first time this has happened. I should have been more careful. I should have taken a hint last time, when I nearly killed you. If Edward wasn't so fast, I would have and Edward would be dead, and everyone would be depressed, and it would have been all my fault. Because we couldn't stand to lose you." I was depressed already, and remembering this was just making it worse.

"I should have left."

"Don't think like that. This is not your fault. Don't make me have to pound the sense into you. What is it with you Cullen boys and taking responsibility for everything?! Sheesh!" Bella had gotten up and was pacing.

"What do you mean? Those things were my fault. How are they not?" I asked, confused.

"It's nobody's fault!! The emotions got to you. That's all. Nobody blames you, and no harm was done. Nobody even noticed." Her explanation was bland and somehow soothing. So, nobody blamed me?

"Not even you?"

"What?"

"You don't blame me for snapping at your husband? And what about your birthday?"

"No I don't blame you, and my birthday was the wrapping paper's fault. I think the wrapping paper is out to get me. And you wonder why I don't like presents." At that I had to laugh.

Chapter 6 "The jokes start to get to me.

"How's drug rehab going Jasper?" Emmett joked. I just growled at him.

" looks like someone's facing withdrawal." He jibed again. I punched him in the stomach.

"What is it with people and hitting me?!" he exclaimed and stalked off. Then I realized that I had never properly thanked Bella. Conveniently, Edward walked by at that time, like he had been told I would be looking for his wife. I would have to ask Alice about that later.

"Where's your wife? I have to talk to her." I casually said.

"In Alice's room getting taught how to dress, _again_." he sighed.

"Thanks." I started to turn, but Edward asked a stupid question.

"Can I ask why?" Like he didn't already know.

"I....I never thanked her properly. For what she did for me that night."

"Yeah, she's pretty good at talking us out of doing stupid things huh." With that, he walked away. With a start I realized that I wasn't the first person she had talked out of running away. I sighed and went to go save Bella.

Chapter 7 "Awkard silence....."

Bella was being chewed out by Alice.

"Why can't you grasp that Bella?" Alice nearly shrieked.

"Alice, if I look good in anything, why go to the extra trouble?"

"Hopeless!" Alice screeched through a few octaves.

"Alice, I need to talk to Bella."

"I know that, so do I, in fact on the same subject. You start. I need to calm down."

"what's going on?" Bella warily asked, clearly oblivious.

"Bella, I never thanked you properly. We never thanked you properly for what you did for me."

"There's no need to thank me. You would have done the same thing for me. Besides, what would this family have done without you? It just wouldn't have worked."

"That reminds me. Bella, in the woods, I growled at you, and you didn't even flinch. Why is that?" Alice was confused at my words, but Bella looked like she had been expecting them.

"I was more afraid of what losing my brother would do to this family, than what losing my life meant to me." And with that she walked away, leaving an awkard silence to fill the room.

Things returned to normal after that, but we all seemed closer, especially me and Bella. She was my savior after all, next to Alice of course.

**Please reveiw. My friend is dieing to know what all of you think. I'm serious. Now, if you don't want an innocent girl to spontaniously combust, reveiw.**


	3. What if Rosalie entered a beauty contest

Chapter 1 "Really?"

101...102...103...104... I was sitting at my vanity brushing my hair again, even though it was perfect. Everything about me was perfect. At that moment, Emmett walked in.

"Hey baby. Mail for you." He said

"Just put it on the bed." I said indifferently. I still had 1000 strokes to go.

"You sure? There's something rather interesting here." He said, peaking my interest. I stopped brushing at 214 strokes. I'd pick up there.

"What is it?" I said, feigning disinterest.

"An invitation to be in a beauty contest. You should enter. All the other girls got one." Oh really? I wondered if they were entering.  
"Let me see." I said really interested now, and not really able to hide it. It said that all entrants had to pay an entrance fee, which wouldn't be a problem; money wasn't something to worry about in this family. The money would be split between the top three, with the winner getting the most and so on. The contestants were to compete in three events. Dance, talent and overall beauty. All these categories were easy for a vampire to win, so you would also be judged on how unique you are. There was a fine line between unique and just plain freaky. I'd seen them crossed, not pretty. One more thing. All entrants had to be vampire women. The judges would be two males and two females to be fair.

"I think I'll enter. Emmett, I need a partner for dancing. Would you be willing to learn something new? For me?" I gave a pouting face, which he always caved to.

"Fine. Let's go down and see the others." He agreed.

"That's a good idea, I want Alice to help me with designing a dress."

Chapter 2 "What?!"

"Alice, can I talk to you? I need an opinion when I go shopping later."

"Oh sorry Rose, I already said I'd help Bella. She's entering too." She said. "I'm pleased she's finally going to dress up." She said cheerfully.

I seethed. How dare she even _think_ she could stand a chance!! Well maybe she could be talked out of it.

"Thanks anyway Alice." I said, trying to be nice. It wasn't her fault.

Chapter 3 "How Dare You!!"

"Hey Bella, I heard you were entering that beauty contest. Is that true?" I said sweetly in case Edward was around.

"Yeah. Alice and Edward talked me into it, though Alice won't do it herself. Why, are you?" She said, most annoyingly.

"Yes I am. Where's Edward, by the way?"

"He had to run some errands. Why, did you need him?"

"Not at all, but I wanted to say this. You have no chance. You here me? None. I will win, and you will fail miserably." I almost growled at the end. But she wasn't scared of me.

"I have a fair chance. But let's make it interesting. If I win, you can't brush your hair for a week." I hadn't seen this coming, and I was tempted to decline, But I wasn't scared of her.

"Fine. But if I win, you have to..... Wear anything I tell you, where ever I tell you. I'll keep it legal, but barely, don't worry. And it will be clothes." She narrowed her eyes at me, which were now a pristine gold. Not the red she first had after being changed to one of the most beautiful vampires ever.

"Deal. One more rule. No bribes. Not from anyone. That covers not only money, got it?" She was good. I didn't need money to get what I wanted.

"But what about other contestants?"

"Alice can see to them for us. Can't you Alice?" Alice had appeared behind her and I hadn't noticed, being so intent.

"Sure. This is going to be fun. I'm sorry Rose, but I'm siding with Bella. She needs me. And we will beat you." Shoot. She actually had a chance now. That wasn't good. I had to win by a landslide. My pride would take nothing less.

"Fine. I'll get along better anyway." With that I stormed out of the room.

Chapter 3 "Dress-up" Bella POV

"What do you think of this?" I said, handing her a piece of paper with a sketch of a dress on it.

"I like it. But is it unique enough to beat Rosalie?" Alice asked. I was skeptical. We were looking at dress patterns. Anything I wore would look good, but we were trying to do something different.

"What if we added leather that looks like scales?" I said. We had a kind of dragon theme, without a tail. It was green and blue, and we might add scales near the waist. It was going to be spectacular.

"That might work. What if we added some other scales here too?" she said, gesturing to the bottom hem.

"Sounds good. Tell me when you finish it, and I'll come try it on. Oh, and keep it hidden. I don't want Rosalie to find it." I said.

"Of cource. I'll call you before dinner. Go find Edward and work on the dance. That's his area of expertise anyway."

"Sure." I said, already thinking of it. Edward was handling my dance for me. He had played the piano for a dance class in one of the towns they had stayed in previously. I was already eager to see what he came up with.

Chapter 4 "The Fire Dance"

I met Edward in a dance studio, much like the one I had studied in before.

"I named the dance I created if that's alright with you." He said. Always, even now, giving me the choice.

"That's fine. What's it called?" I said. I was very excited. I had never been able to dance before. This was new.

"I named It 'The Fire Dance.'" I had a sudden flash of de-ja-vu. I giggled.

"What? I can change the name."

"That's not it. I just thought that this place is fitting to learn about fire. It is after all the first time I felt the fire." I hinted.

"That was why I picked here. This dance is supposed to be firey, and I wanted you to remember the feeling. Not only of the venom's fire, but of why you came here last time. That drive for danger. It's the essence of the song, and of the steps." He had always been deep.

"Lets begin."

The dance was a mix between a tango and a meringue. It had quick, complicated, precise steps.

"It was meant to mimic the motion of the fire. The power, the deadly beauty, especially for us. Keep the bends light. Keep it fluid, but strong.... Good.... Now again." He was an excellent teacher, and within moments I had it memorized. We worked on moving together. It wasn't hard, we just moved with the internal connection we had built since meeting. This had to beat Rosalie's.

Chapter 5 "NO!" Rosalie POV

"What are you doing?" I yelled at Emmett. He had purposely messed up the steps again. And I still wasn't sure exactly what I wanted. I had to be more creative.

"Sorry. Just trying to loosen up this dance. It's to stiff." He complained. He could be so childish.

"It's supposed to be rigid and regal. Now, DO IT!" I yelled again. I wondered if Bella was having this much trouble. Of course not. Edward was probably doing the dance for her. And he was to cooperative anyway. He did everything she wanted. Fool. My Dress wasn't even designed yet. I wanted to go old school and do something from my human days. Maybe a red and gold theme. I wasn't sure yet.


	4. Contest starts

Chapter 6 "The contest."

Bella and I were taking seperate flights, seperate cars, and I was arriving first. I had secured this by having something added to my losing tally. If I lost, not only would I have to not brush my hair, but I could wear nothing but jeans and t-shirts during the day, and only pajama bottoms and t-shirts at night. While I wore clothes anyway. I got to the hotel I had been assigned and checked in. An envelope had been sent to me in the mail with some rules.

_--Only go to the assigned hotel. This is so that we don't get too many of us in one hotel._

_--No hunting in town. If you need to hunt, please use the assigned town._

_--No taking out other contestants._

_--Enjoy your stay!_

Below was my assigned hotel and hunting grounds

_The Regal Hotel_

_115 Main Street, _

_Houston TX 10203-3933_

_Please hunt in this area_

_--Louisville_

I had no need to hunt, but was going to hunt the day before the contest, to make my eyes stunning gold. I knew Bella was doing the same, I had heard her.

Bella POV

I arrived at the hotel that was just outside of Houston. I knew Rosalie wasn't here. I had checked. That was three days ago. It was the day of the contest, and I was getting ready. There would be an opening ceremony, then we would go through all the categories. All the scores would be announced at the end. We were to be kept in the dark. It was going to be maddening.

Alice, Edward and I got to the school it was inconspicuously being held at, the same time Rosalie did. She glared at us, but said nothing, and walked the other way. I looked at them concerned.

"She's going to be mad, it's expected. But what I've never seen before, that she's feeling now, is fear." Edward said. "You've got a chance at beating her, and that's frightened her. She's trying not to show it."

"It will be her downfall, most likely. I haven't gotten anything yet though, since the judges haven't decided yet. Or even seen her." Said Alice. I mused over their comments. Edward's had been strangely reassuring. Alice's didn't help or hurt at this point. It felt good to have scared Rosalie. Even if it was a cruel thought to have about someone who I live with at home.

Chapter 7 "urgh!" Rosalie POV

I had assessed the other girls during opening ceremonies. They were all worn from travel. Bella was my only threat. Great. I wasn't sure I was going to win, and it scared me. She was confident, and naive from inexperience. I hoped that helped. There were six other girls, two blondes, like me, but not as blonde. Three red-heads, and one with hair as black as night. They didn't have a chance. Next was the Dance portion.

Bella POV

I had danced with Edward, and he said he wasn't going to tell me my scores. I wanted to glare at him, but Rosalie was on next. Her dance was slow, proud, and stiff. Nothing like the dance Edward had designed. It was almost too stiff. And Emmett didn't look happy to be doing it. Suddenly, Edward snorted.

"What?"

"Their thoughts are comical. Emmett is silently swearing at his wife, and Rosalie is silently screaming at Emmett's expression. She thinks it will hurt her scores. It probably will too." I laughed, and he grinned.

"Tell me what you're thinking." He asked the age old question.

"I'm thinking about how stiff her dance is. It looks more like a penguin's strut." I laughed again.

"It does, doesn't it? I don't think I'll mention that though. I like my head on my shoulders."

"Good idea. I like it there too."

Rosalie POV

My dance had sucked. Emmett had been right, it was too stiff. And Emmett had looked like he was in pain the whole time. And talent was next. I was doing a piano piece, but I wasn't sure how good it was. Bella's dance had been excellent. It had been as if she were a flame, dancing on the wood. She and Edward had been truly linked, like they were on the same page, because he wanted to do this for her. I was done for. Especially because she was singing a song with a piano accompaniment that Edward had written. She had written the song, he wrote the piano part, and I bet it meshed beautifully. I had no chance.

Chapter 8 "Song"

Bella's song had been wonderful. All the other girl's dances had not been unique enough, all but one. The girl had done a dance that embodied the hunt of a lioness. It had been silent, but for the music. It had been strong, but passionate. Mine had been burned at the stake by it. Bella had gone last. One girl had done a juggling routine. She had actually juggled!! Even the humans can do that! Granted they can't do 20 samurai swords at once, but hey, it wasn't that good for a vampire, I don't think. Bella's song had been about meeting Edward, and all the feeling that both she and he had felt, the challenges they had faced, and how they had gotten through it together. My song had not been bad. Mozart could not have trumped me. But he also can't play with my speed. But Edward did beat me, and Bella would win because of it. One hour left.


End file.
